Daddy Issues
by hollowpointsmile
Summary: Damian walks in on Batman and Catwoman during a burglary, has to deal with the fact that Bruce likes other women then Tai
1. Chapter 1

It was cold out, but the young boy sitting on the edge of the roof of the sky scrapper hardly noticed. His coal black hair was tangled and matted with blood, and he held a green mask in his gloved hands. _Stupid Bruce_, he though bitterly as the wind caught his yellow cape and blew it out behind him. He stared at the bustling streets of Gotham below him, and wished that he had never chased after Batman.

They had been going from rooftop to rooftop and actually bonding a little, which wasn't something Damian was used to. Once in a while, Batman would give the okay for him to get involved with a mugging on the street below, and he would beat the criminal and toss the lady back her purse before fading back into the shadows.

It had been a slow night, as Tuesdays usually are. Even the Joker wasn't crazy enough to try and pull something on such a cold night. Damian thought it was probably that crazy Harleys doing, she barely wore any clothes anymore, she probably wouldn't want to do anything, even for her puddin'. He grimaced at the idea of anyone being able to love the Joker.

They had talked briefly about heading back to the cave and just waiting out the slow patch. They had even started towards the Batmobile when Oracle came over their earpieces.

"Hey Bats and kid, you still out on the streets?" Her voice was clipped and excited. Damian frowned, he hated people always calling him kid. Just cause he was 12, people thought he was still a little kid.

"Yes. Go ahead." Batman pressed the earpiece and glared at Damian's eye roll. _He doesn't get that he can just talk. _

"There's a robbery in progress at Raider Jewelry on Town Drive, you can beat the police there if you go now."

"You mean we can actually do something?" Damian asked eagerly, happy at the idea of beating a criminal or two.

"Yes. Now go and be safe. Oracle out." There was a crackle as she disconnected and Batman and Damian looked at each other.

"I think I can handle this on my own, you patrol back towards the park and see if you can get a couple more muggers."

"B-but you said you'd let help in something else then that now." Damian whined, desperate not to lose out on some excitement.

"_Robin. _Do what I tell you for once, please." And then he was gone, leaving Damian looking at a wall. _Can't get away from me that easy, Bruce, the boy wonder thought to himself and he began running towards Town Drive._

_He saw the darkened jewelry store, the only sign of it being broken into was a door slightly ajar. A grin spread across his face at the idea of an exciting break in. He darted across the street and flitted through the door. The glass display cases were all intact, the diamonds and rubies all glinting from the amber glow the street light was giving off. Damian jumped over one of the counters and crept slowly as he heard low voices in the back room, the door outlined with light spilling out of the cracks around it._

_This whole scene felt off. He knew how Bruce acted, and chilling out in the scene of a crime wasn't him. Damian should have stumbled unto a fight, but that didn't seem to be the case. He put a hand on the door, and even though he had a bad feeling about it all, he pushed the door open._


	2. Chapter 2

There stood Batman, his back towards Damian, and Catwoman. A grin crossed Damian's face, an actual villian to fight, all right, and if what Dick had told him, she was an awesome opponent.

"It's been a long time Bats, I was wondering if you had forgotten about me." Her voice was quiet and had an almost flirtatious tone to it. Damian took a step into the room as Batman reached out and put a hand on her cheek.

"I couldn't forget about you." And then he kissed her on her lips. Rage instantly coursed through Damian. _How could he do this? How could he like anyone?_ In a few swift steps he was across the room, and punching Batman in the back, screaming. Batman threw Damian to the ground.

"Enough." He growled. Damian stared up at him with wide eyes, he was trembling with anger. Catwoman had taken a step back and was assessing the situation, wondering if she should flee before a fight broke out.

Damian got up and ran out of the room, slamming the door as he went. That's how he wound up on top of the Wayne Industries building, staring blankly down at the dark city. He understood when his father was Bruce and how he womanized and had a different girls every week. But Batman was his, he wasn't to be shared with anyone. This was how they bonded, kicking ass.

The bat signal clicked on, grabbing Robins attention. At the same moments sirens echoed up to him as police cruisers took the streets below him. Something was happening, something big. His anger at Batman was forgotten at the idea of actually being in on something dangerous.

"Robin, are you there?" Oracle crackled into his ear.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He was already on his feet, getting ready to rappel down the side of the building.

"It's Batman, we've lost him." A cold fear gripped him. How did they lose the Batman? You don't just lose the Bats. He jumped off the side of the building, his arms out stretched. The wind slicked back his hair and the adreadline started pumping just before his harness caught. Damian unlatched a few feet above the ground and landed on the balls of his feet as he took off running towards the Gotham PD.


End file.
